Endlessly Broken
by Isabella d'Aramitz
Summary: OPEN SYOT. We have fallen asleep for so long, a slumber we thought would be endless, but it's over now. People are beginning to wake up, and realize that we have to fight back. They will do anything to stop us from doing so, forcing us once again to that trance that makes us obedient to their power. However, we won't fail this time... We aren't broken anymore.
1. Silence of Images

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Silence of Images**

* * *

_"Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies"_

* * *

I make my way through the dark hallways, now and then the lights flicker weakly around me. The irregular stone floor, continuously hurting my feet as I do. After a while, I reach the end of the corridor, pushing hard the silver door in front of me. At least, the lights of this room work properly. I walk with my bare feet through the cold marble floor, while my eyes get used to the amount of brightness. After a few seconds, they do.

No windows, just four snow-white walls compose the room. The only piece of furniture is a black leather, L shaped, couch in the middle, but what I'm really looking for is the projector. I walk forward, and turn it on, it takes a few minutes to show the image, and while it does, I sit comfortably, bringing my knees towards my chest, hugging them with my arms. I smile. Caesar Flickerman, as if time didn't affect him, enters the light-filled stage, with that exaggerated smile of his. Last time I saw him, he dyed his hair in a very bright orange that seemed to glow, this time is lavender, which is better I guess. His blue suit glitters with the lights, as he welcomes someone on stage.

A boy comes in, he isn't quite tall, but he isn't short either. He has ashy blonde hair, and blue eyes. With one hand, he greets Caesar, with the other, he holds the hand of a brunette girl, small in stature, with olive skin and gray eyes. Oh, I see! This are the famous troublemakers of District 12! The star-crossed lovers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I must accept I'm a bit disappointed, I expected them to be more menacing. Looking at this two brings old memories back, the people from the Seam, those who worked at the mines, even the bakery of the corner I used to visit sometimes... They reminded me of home. Haymitch must be proud of them, I knew he'd be a good victor. I smile again, welcoming the sweet memories. I feel a little old actually! I remember the Mellark boy, not Peeta, but his father, who used to be in love with my best friend... I also wonder what happened to her. I wish they'd tell me how my family, and friends are. I'd be better if I knew, or at least that's what I want to believe. The interview goes on, and suddenly the baker's boy is on his knee. Caesar looks shocked, as so does the girl, or well.. She tries to. As an actress she is really bad, I must say. She should probably stick with archery. However, the camera focus the audience, and it is clear that they completely believed the act. I can't help but laugh. After all this years, it will never cease to amuse me how oblivious can the people of the Capitol be. Instead of using their money to stop aging, they should use it to improve their intelligence, because it is obviously non-existent.

We aren't here because of this people of course, those who can be easily manipulated by stupid lies do not suppose a threat to the Capitol. But, those who can think coherently do, those who decided to see the bluff at the past Hunger Games as an act of defiance instead of one of love are the real issue, and of course, this two, especially the girl, became their symbol of hope, which makes her a more than obvious target for President Snow. I don't believe that those two on stage meant something by what they did, but their little episode with the poisoned berries transcended to levels I didn't thought I'd be able to witness. At least, she made good use of the pin, and that makes me happy. It's a shame I have to be on this side , even if it is just for the meantime, now that people in the districts decided to wake up from their slumber, and stand up for what really is important. It was to be expected though, we, of all people, can identify with the fact that the odds are never in our favor. Not now, not back then when it was all suppose to end… But, didn't.

I stand up, and turn off the projector. Once again, I find myself walking in the dark hallways, heading to that terrible place. I came here to see those two, after all the stories from the guards and the president, I couldn't help but to be curious about who they really were, how did they look like. Maybe it was because I know better than most that an image can say more than words, and that the eyes are the gates to the truth. By what I just saw, I can tell that they are lying, that this is just a made up, probably even rehearsed, act. Maybe if they were good at portraying what Snow wants them to, there'll be no need for us to come. Therefore, I shall be grateful for their lack of skill, but some of us, aren't as grateful, some did want it to be over. I prefer to see this as a second chance to make things right, instead of committing the same pointless mistakes of the past. I'm not scared of what's going to happen from now on, I doubt any of us is, we have already been through the worst, and somehow, we have… Survived.

I make several turns, before seeing the door, and stopping. I don't want to go back there yet. I want to savor the privacy, the silence of images I have now. The irony of the term I just thought of makes me want to laugh, and I do. Silence of images, huh? That's kind of impossible. I guess people will crave for the silence of being alone every now and then, but I don't have to. What I crave for is knowing that nobody is around me, at least for a few minutes. I sit down in the hard stone floor, leaning my back against the wall. I look towards the ceiling, were I spot a camera. A bittersweet smile appears on my face, of course I'm never alone if every step I make is being constantly observed. I decide to stay here for a little longer, at least no one will bother me here for a while. I like having time to think, even when it can be overwhelming. Thinking about the past, for me, has always been the hardest. Reminding myself of everything that I don't have any more, everything I could have done, and everyone that is gone, hurts. On the other hand, the future, which is normally attached to the word hope, seems more bearable to me most of the times. But, I like to remind myself that the present is also important, that it gives me time to make up for what already happened in order to have a better future. Also, because if I don't cherish it, even when it seems almost impossible to enjoy this present of mine, I'd look back someday, somewhere, regretting what I didn't do, and that sorrowful cycle will continue to repeat itself all over again until my time is finally over. Knowing all this, I stand up once again, and start walking towards the door firmly, yet calmed. A part of cherishing this moment is to face adversity, and reminding myself that the real enemy is not behind that door, but rather somewhere else, surrounded by white roses and blood.

* * *

_"And whatever pain may come, today this ends"_

* * *

**A/N: This is a SYOT! You can find the form in my profile, and PM it to me. The final tribute list will be posted next Saturday (12/14/2013). The quotes are from Linkin Park's song What I've Done.**

**Any thoughts on what the Quell is going to be about? Or about the character that narrates this chapter?**

**~Izzy **


	2. Sour Lies

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**Sour Lies**

* * *

_"'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you"_

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem.**

I sit on my carved mahogany chair, letting the sweet and overpowering scent of the hundreds of perfect roses invade my nostrils. The rose garden, located within the walls of the mansion, had been one of my favorite places for a very long time. Here I can find a sense of calm and peace that is quite hard to get in this days. Especially after last years events. I want, as I've never wanted anything before, to see the Girl on Fire burning. She managed to become a threat to the whole system, and this is something I would not tolerate. If only Seneca had been competent enough as to eradicate Katniss Everdeen before all this happened, everything would still be going as it is supposed to, but instead of that, I'm constantly seeing footage of the many acts of rebellions that are taking place in the districts. But, that isn't what is troubling me so much. The worst is yet to come. I can take back the control of the districts, however the latest discovery had shaken me badly, I certainly didn't expect anything like this to happen. The treason can really feel as sour as the blood…

It all started in a cold midnight when the confirmation of what Alric had been suspecting for a while arrived. The new Head Gamemaker, successor to Seneca Crane, seemed like a great addition to the Hunger Games, and with his willingness to solve the whole Girl on Fire issue he proved to be of extreme usefulness against the rebellion. Little did I know of the great lying abilities of Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee, until that night, were it became undeniable that this matter was beyond what I've imagined. That night, I found out about District 13's involvement in the war I've been trying to avoid. Unluckily for me, Plutarch decided to take away his own life, as soon as he saw that his plan failed, and a dead traitor is of no use. He did manage to trick me, the real master of puppets, who got used by a man who I wrongly decided to trust. I clench my fists and frown, as anger builds inside of me. I can't believe I let such a mistake happen, I can't believe someone was able to beat me at my Game. But, I always win in the end, no matter what, and this isn't going to be the exception.

District 13 had broken the pact, they didn't play dead as they were supposed to, but at least it is not of common knowledge that it still exists. And, because of that, any measure taken against it must be done in secret, out of the public eye, and with extreme precautions. Nobody wants to engage in a nuclear confrontation, there'll be no winners if that happens. However, I need to know who else is aware of the existence of that forgotten district. The investigations didn't lead to any other suspect, but I highly doubt that Plutarch was working alone. Even when I need to know who are the accomplices, making erroneous guesses would be immature, as well as dangerous. I have to think very carefully what I'll do about 13, and there's an immediate issue that must be taken care of: the 75th Hunger Games, a quarter quell. The victors were supposed to be reaped, that was the agreement I reached with Heavensbee. But, that isn't going to happen anymore. Nothing that that man suggested, and looked forward to, is going to take place. Thankfully, I'd be able to devote tremendous amounts of my time in what to do with District 13, and our broken non-aggression pact. Because, to my advantage, the Quell was to be announced tomorrow, which gave me just enough time to rearrange the structure, and assign a new Head Gamemaker.

Choosing who'll take the place was relatively easy. Dr. Adam Thompson was the perfect candidate. He used to be a Head Gamemaker, however he decided to temporarily leave that job, after several successful Games, to make the Legends Project possible. Now, he'll be able to put it in practice, we'll just need to change the story behind it a bit. I've personally witnessed the capabilities of the test subjects, everybody has in some way, and I acknowledge the fact that they'll be a great distraction for the people of Panem, which is exactly what I need right now, in order to solve the real problem. They'll be so shocked, that not only will I have enough time to take the necessary measures to confront the rebels, but also, the Girl on Fire will be quickly forgotten, as a much interesting story than that fake star-crossed lovers acts comes to the focus of the cameras. I'm looking forward to seeing the reactions of certain people, after we make the impossible, possible.

* * *

**Sebastian, District 8. **

The thin, and small man walks to the center of the stage. He is wearing a black suit, with a white rose, like always, placed in the lapel. President Snow faces the enormous crowd in front of him, as he puts his hand in that small box, and takes out a little yellow envelope. He opens it, and it suddenly seems as if the world had gone silent. In this envelopes the instructions for the Quarter Quells are written. I wonder how many did the founder's of the Hunger Games really planned by themselves, or if that story is made up, one more lie they tell us to make us obedient. President Snow clears his throat, as he begins reading.

"To show the mercy of the Capitol, this year's Hunger Games will acknowledge those who gave their all, but got the triumph taken away. A second chance to the most notorious fallen tribute of every district will be given. They'll fight against the normal twenty-four tributes, until only one stands. Let this Quarter Quell be one we'll never forget.", announces President Snow solemnly, making an emphasis in the 'only one' part, that makes me grin.

That's just impossible! They can't revive the dead, it's just plain and simple non sense. Many murmurs can be heard in the crowd. I stand up from my sit, getting closer to the television. Is this really happening? Did they totally lose their minds? Around me, people start asking questions, but the peacekeepers order them to make silence immediately. They can't be blamed though, this announcement is just insane.

"This specific Quell got created by our predecessors with extreme care. That's why they gave the order for the initiation of the Legends Project, which was meant to be secret until the day this envelope was chosen", says Snow as he puts the small envelope up.

"This Project selected every year a tribute that stood out from the others, but for some reason didn't end up becoming a victor, it made the cannon of his or her death sound when their vital signs were almost non-existent, in that way they'd be recovered and cured before they were completely gone", continued Snow.

This is insane! But, it's actually kind of smart. Yes, they did keep a secret as big as this one to the whole Panem, but it surely is a twist nobody expected. Not only is it extremely surprising, but also it will make people recover the hopes they had lost of getting their son, daughter, brother, lover or whoever they lost, back. I see it now… They are trying to create a distraction, and I'm sure they'll be able to get it with this , I mean, they even have my attention now. Who are they going to bring back?, I wonder.

After he said that controversial information, he added that the fallen tributes that will go to the Games will be announced tomorrow night. With that, he leaves between the cheers and claps of the, now extremely excited, crowd. Surely this Games will be unforgettable, I'm sure they'll bring the most blood-thirsty, and cunning tributes back. The 75th Hunger Games will be covered with the blood of the present.

* * *

**AN: Fast update! This is a chapter that needed to be done in order to understand what is going on, and what this Quarter Quell is about. I'm trying to keep this story as related to the real one as possible. There'll be another chapter announcing who are the fallen tributes going to be, as stated by Snow in here. Some will be real ones, other will be made up! The quote at the beginning is from Linkin Park's song Numb. See ya later,**

**Izzy **


	3. Clash of Time

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Clash of Time**

* * *

_"The past is never where you think you left it." _

* * *

**Sebastian, District 8.**

Since last year's Hunger Games, we have been ordered to double the production, and not only that, we had to re-design the whole uniform. The peacekeepers are now more alert, and have orders of zero tolerance to any act of rebellion. Therefore, they need "better uniforms that'll help them defend Panem from those who break the law", as said by the factory's Chief of Staff. Of course, she doesn't mention why do they need such an improvement all of a sudden, and questions aren't allowed. I'm sure we aren't the only ones defying the Capitol, if we were, this measure wouldn't have been taken in such intense quantities. But, it's hard to know when the only public whippings and executions we are seeing are the ones that happen here in 8.

It's late at night, and my work shift isn't nearly over yet, I'm one of the many people in charge of the production of the helmets, which as part of the re-invented design, has a darker visor. I wonder what's the look in the faces of the peacekeepers when they punish people for standing up against the tyrany of the President. What goes through their head when they use the whip on someone's back, or when they pull the trigger in the firing squad. I wonder if there's still a bit of humanity left in them,or if we are just covering monsters dressed like snow.

I used to think of the color white as a sign of purity, innocence and peace. But, when I gained a little bit more consciousness my opinion changed drastically. I've been seeing how peacekeepers, dressed in white, commit horrendous crimes in the name of justice and peace. Also, the image of the paper-white hair of the President, as well as the rose that accompanies him everywhere, gave the color a much different meaning.

I've always been a laid back person, an observer. Someone who prefers a low profile, rather than being the center of attention. This has avoided me many troubles throughout my life, but I also feel like a coward because of it. Many of my coworkers, since they weren't really my friends, are dead. They died standing up for what they believed in, while I, even when I shared their motive, turned my back to them, and left.

It all started as soon as the Games were over... People started talking, and plotting within the walls of the factory , they were tired of the abuses, and were preparing to fight back. I knew their chances of succeeding were low, so I left like a coward would.. I asked to be transferred to another factory, and they allowed me to. I didn't want to be linked to the rebels. However, when I saw one of my former acquaintances wondering why did I leave, I blamed it on those in charge, saying that they transferred me all of a sudden. I'm a terrible person, I know. But, I can't help it, I'm too scared, I'm not a hero at all. Weeks later, on a night very much like this one, the peacekeepers were surprised by the rebels while Peeta Mellark was proposing to the Girl on Fire, they were able to overcome their forces, but as soon as the Capitol sent reinforcement the uprising was over. As it happened, I stayed at home, watching the events unfold, since the factories were closed. Things have slowly turned back to normal since then, and three days ago, bombs were thrown to the factory were I used to work... For being the cradle of rebellious ideas.

Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me. I know that things should be better, but my thoughts never transcend to actions. I might say that the peacekeepers are monsters, but I'm not doing anything to help stop them. I'm standing with my arms closed as people fight our oppressors. Am I really better than them?

The static of the television stops and that gets my attention, driving me away from my thoughts. That television is always on, however, most of the times it's only static. Static, public executions, and the star-crossed lovers are the normal schedule. But, since the Games are getting closer, national broadcasts of them, like yesterday's announcement, will be common. I've been looking forward to this one specially, I guess everybody has. The seal of the Capitol is currently being shown. Suddenly, a light covered stage appears.

Fabrice Vita stands at the center of the stage with a huge grin, showing his golden teeth. His hair is colored in some sort of greenish blue, arranged in a half shaved hairstyle, which is accompanied by a beard of the same color. He might be in his 30s or in his 50s, with the people of the Capitol you never know. He is a host in a gossip show, however, for some reason, sometimes he is in charge of announcing important information, like in this case. He is wearing a traditional black suit, and is received by the cheers of the crowd.

"People of Panem, I'm sure you've all being looking forward to this night's announcement", he begins saying. You aren't wrong at all Fabrice,

"But, first… We were informed that Mr. Plutarch Heavensbee, this year's Head Gamemaker, has been suffering from health issues. Today, early in this morning, we lost that great man", he says while putting on an exaggerated expression of sadness. Woah! Those are big news! Who's going to be the new one?

"Later, we'll show a tribute devoted to his wonderful life. However, you must not panic, we already know who is going to work as the new Head Gamemaker! He's someone very loved by all of us, a genius at what he does. Let's show our love with a round of applauses to Dr. Adam Thompson!" announces Fabrice. People start clapping and cheering like crazy, I start shivering. No way! This man is probably the worst one they could have looked for. Of course, he is perfect for what the people of the Capitol want, but he is clearly the worst thing that could have happened to the tributes. He is known for creating the most brutal arenas, and he occupied this charge in the last Quarter Quell. When I was little I was deadly scared of this man, he looks like a mad doctor that will cut you open to study the pain you feel. I wouldn't be surprised if he has actually done it... I'm still scared of him.

I find it quite interesting how easy it was for the people of the Capitol to overcome the death of Plutarch, it was just a mater of giving them someone more exciting. It's sad how everyone can be replaced.

"Dr. Adam Thompson is also the one currently in charge of the Legends Project, which I know you are all excited to know more of", says Fabrice. Why it doesn't surprise me that he is the one in charge? The ones in that Project are probably worst than before.

"Now, let's go to what we have all been waiting! In that screen located on the back, we'll see the fallen tributes chosen to participate in the 75th Hunger Games!"

I feel a sudden rush of excitement running through my body. The enormous screen shows a big three, then a two, and finally a one. A picture of District 12's seal appears, afterwards a blonde girl is shown, she is running through a forest, chased by pink birds with sharp beaks. The image changes again, showing an older woman with the same physical characteristics, smiling. Maysilee Donner appears besides her. As far as I know, she participated in the previous Quell. Now District 11's seal appears, then a little girl with a knife in her back, followed by an older version of her with the words Zeena. Immediately after, comes District 10, were a brunette girl appears in a pool of blood first, and then smiling widely with her, I suppose, current appearance. That's Sylvia. This is going to be interesting! This two were allies, and Sylvia literally backstabbed her so-called friend. They surely won't be as close in this Games. District 9 has Amber Azria, who I don't remember very clearly, and finally comes District 8! A young kid appears in an extravagant outfit, and I quickly recognize him. His name was -or should I say is?- Yves. He is well known for being a prodigy in fashion design, and for fighting with his stylist to the point were they had to let him make his own attire to the interviews. That made people here quite proud. But, aside from that, he didn't do good on the Games. He didn't last very long, well tributes from here normally don't.

Coming up next is District 7 with a woman I consider to be a lunatic: Leanne Green, a die hard fan of Johanna Mason, that literally wanted to be her. I wonder if she got over that… But, they are clearly not done with the insanity levels. I feel a shiver running through my body as the next tribute appears. I thought they had to take him down, are they truly that desperate for attention? There, in the screen, District 6 tribute Titus stares at the camera. I look away in disgust, remembering how he enjoyed tasting the blood and flesh of the other tributes. I'm thankful when his disturbing image gets replaced by the seal of District 5, where last year's girl, with her fox-like features, appears. I particularly believe she did a good job, maybe a second chance is just what she needs… She better stay away from poisoned berries though.

The first career tribute shown in the television is Caspian Reef, even more muscular than before, he is followed by Wallace Byte from 3. Yes! He is my all time idol of the Hunger Games, a true legend in my opinion. But, that's probably because I really like District 3. Who am I kidding? The guy is just amazing! Rocco is shown next, brandishing both of his swords. He is another one to look after, a deadly titan that can decapitate you and still look calm, which makes him like twice as menacing. There were rumors that he was on medications to stay that relaxed, but I can't see any sense in that. One more district and it's over. Who will be the rich tribute from one? Damn! Naked from the waist up, winking and blowing a kiss to the camera is Charlotte Howlite, as seen in her time in the Arena. She is literally the master of the seductive angle, to the point were they had to censor some of her scenes, and put them very late at night. Seeing them while working in the factory was quite… uncomfortable. However, in the end she did what can be considered as the most heart-breaking sacrifice in the history of the Hunger Games. I remember everyone was crying when she died. If they wanted to take the attention away from the Girl on Fire, she is probably the perfect choice. I personally think Charlotte is better. But, I might be biased by her amazing… eyes.

Fabrice begins talking again, but I'm not really listening anymore. My brain is working so fast, thinking in all the possible results of this Games, and two thirds of the tributes are still unknown! One thing I know for sure: I couldn't be more thankful to be out of the reaping age, because this year promises to be the bloodiest one ever witnessed. This is going to be a clash between the present and the past that will affect in someway our future. Whoever gets reaped to this Quarter Quell can be absolutely sure that the odds are not in his or her favor.

* * *

**AN: KEEP SUBMITTING! Another quick update! I'm going to have a lot of free time very soon, so expect fast updates. This are the 12 fallen tributes that will be in the Arena with the ones you guys submit! **

**Sebastian is going to be a narrator for now, so you can see the history from another point of view. As I said, I'm trying to keep the story as much in canon as possible. Here you can see District 8 uprisings. Part of the blog is available, the link can be found in my profile!**

**RIP Plutarch Heavensbee.**

**~Izzy**


End file.
